


Hearts and Flowers

by EldritchSandwich



Series: DC United [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Romance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Three scenes from Harley and Ivy's relationship.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: DC United [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Intercourse

It was a common misconception that Harley Quinn was immune to Poison Ivy's toxins.

True, Ivy had given her a series of injections meant to protect her, to make it possible for them to touch without Harley dying, then to kiss, then...other things. True, paralysis, vomiting, and death were no longer a concern.

But she still felt it. Ivy's fingertips on her skin, caressing her, stroking her back, squeezing her thighs, traced the lingering burn of capsaicin across her flesh; Ivy's lips on hers stung like nettles, piercing and tingling just a little too sharply; Ivy's tongue writhing inside her, well...Ivy's tongue inside her felt like a heart attack.

She'd never told Ivy any of that, of course. After all, if she did, Ivy would probably try to fix it.

"Oh, fuck yeah Red, right there...aah..." Harley curled a fist into Ivy's scarlet hair, cool and inhumanly smooth like flower petals, grinding her clit against Ivy's nose as Ivy's tongue wriggled deep between her dripping folds. Harley could feel it coming, the coal-fire burn starting in her belly and racing down her legs, curling her toes against the bed sheets. "Oh fuck Red, I...aaagh!" Harley threw her head back, smeared red lips an O as Ivy sucked and swallowed her like the juices dripping down her chin were the most precious thing in the world to her. Ivy's fingernails dug into her ass cheeks, holding her close, foiling Harley's instinct to collapse onto her back in exhausted relief; instead, she settled for pressing her sweaty forehead against the head of the bed. "Oh fuck Red..."

"We're not done yet," Ivy whispered coquettishly, warm breath tickling her still-sensitized sex. Harley was so used to hearing that voice when Ivy was drawing a hapless male victim into her grasp, that low dangerous seductive purr...hearing it directed at her always made her shiver with anticipation. "Be a good girl and stay right there."

Harley pouted as Ivy lifted her thigh and rolled out from under her, leaving her throbbing pussy exposed to the hot, sticky summer air. "But what if I wanna be a bad girl?" Harley teased, swaying her hips back and forth and getting rewarded with a sharp slap against her ass.

"Then you won't get the present I made for you."

The growl in Ivy's voice sent a shiver down her spine, and Harley bit her lip. Teasing aside, she had no intention of going anywhere. She didn't even peek as Ivy padded softly out of the bedroom, content to let her imagination run wild and drive her to greater and greater heights of arousal. By the time she felt the mattress sag with Ivy's weight, she was practically dripping on the sheets.

"I've been working on a new cultivar," Ivy murmured, and Harley sucked in a gasp of anticipation as she felt something firm and thick rub between her swollen lips. "You said you were in the mood for something bigger...I hope this satisfies..." Harley whimpered as she felt the thick, bulbous tip push between her labia, gently beginning to stretch her open. "The fluids it secretes are also mildly hallucinogenic, so fair warning..." Harley shivered as Ivy leaned in, the first two inches of the thick shaft slipping into her as Ivy's breasts squished against her back and cool breath tickled her ear. "Things might get weird..."

Harley moaned as Ivy's fingernails scratched down her back, hands settling on her waist as the thick shaft slid in deeper, then pulled back. Each slow, deliberate, teasing stroke went a little farther, and after half a dozen Harley was squirming for relief. Whatever the bulb or root or stamen or whatever it was was secreting spread through her body like a tingling fog, heightening the sensation everywhere Ivy or the bed sheets touched her. She kneaded the sheets with her fingers just to feel their softness, and arched her back with a plaintive whine when Ivy buried the shaft inside her to the hilt. "Omigod, Red..."

"Shh..." Ivy's voice sounded like it was coming from underwater, like a distant, smoky dream. "I know, baby...just relax and let it happen..."

Harley shivered and panted as Ivy fucked her, the slow strokes starting to get harder and faster. Her nipples ached for attention, and when she ground her chest down against the bed a surge of pleasure swept from them straight to her throbbing sex. She let loose a guttural moan into the sheets as Ivy bore down, a counterpoint to the wet, sharp slap of Ivy's incredible cock nailing her to the bed. She could feel the pleasure building, the tingle in the straining nubs of her nipples and her clit, all begging to grind against something, anything, but preferably Ivy's firm, writhing body. As soon as she thought it the fantasy swept over her, so real she would have sworn she could feel Ivy's breasts against hers and taste the beloved sting of her tongue. Harley squealed and bucked her hips, chasing Ivy's cock on every stroke.

"Oh, fuck, Red, fuck yes, you fuck me so fuckin' good I'm gonna...oh shit, I..." Harley wailed in ecstatic agony as her climax slammed into her like a wave on the ocean, muscles clenching and juices gushing, drenching and worshiping Ivy's cock as it hilted inside her. When her muscles stopped trembling, Ivy slowly slipped out, and Harley, as if the shaft had been the only thing holding her upright, collapsed to the bed. She turned her head when she felt the mattress shift, looking up in awe at the plump red whatever it was bobbing between Ivy's legs. Ivy slid her fingers under its base, slowly removing the other end from herself, the juices coating it proof that Harley hadn't been the only one enjoying herself. Harley licked her lips. "Ivy, you're so wet...let me lick your pussy, please, I want it so bad..."

Ivy just smirked and straddled Harley as she rolled over onto her back, the greenish tint of Ivy's outer lips giving way to the shining pink within. As Ivy's pussy pressed down against her mouth, Harley sighed in contentment; apparently this night was far from over.


	2. Aftercare

Harley shot up out of bed, the thin material of her t-shirt clutched in a death grip as she felt the hammering of her heart beneath it. She didn't even realize she'd screamed until she felt Ivy leap up too, arms wrapped around her in an instant and hands combing soothingly through her hair.

"Harley. Harley, you're okay. You're safe, you're here with me."

"I...I saw him, he—" She hiccuped and shook her head. "Tell me he can't get me, please, tell me—"

"He can't get you," Ivy murmured into her ear. "He's in Arkham, he doesn't know you're here. He can't get to you. You're safe, Harley."

Harley shook her head. "I hate this! I hate this, I hate feeling like he broke me and I'm never gonna get better..."

"You are getting better. You're already so much better, sweetheart. I know you can't see it right now, but I'm so proud of how far you've come." Harley shook her head, and Ivy caressed her cheek, gently urging Harley to look at her. "I remember when you used to come to me with bruises and burns and broken bones, and you'd cry and hug me and beg me to make it all better, and then you'd just...go back to him like nothing happened. And that's never going to happen again." Harley nodded, and Ivy stroked her forehead. "Say it. Please."

"I...I'm never going back to him again. I...I don't ever want to go back."

Ivy kissed the skin she'd been stroking. "And you never have to. I promise, okay? You have me, and Selina...even Batman. We're never going to let him hurt you again." Harley nodded, her head dipping down to nuzzle against Ivy's bare chest. "I love you, Harley. I love you so much."

"I love you," Harley murmured into Ivy's skin. As her body relaxed, Ivy leaned back to lower them to the bed. Harley let out a sleepy sigh. "Hold me?"

Ivy's lips pressed against the top of her head. "Always."


	3. Foreplay

"I can't believe you watch that guy," Stephanie Brown said as she walked through what was technically the manor's drawing room but they'd all decided was the TV room. She was wearing her pajamas and carrying a bowl of corn flakes. Tim Drake, sitting on the couch, didn't look up.

"I'm hate-watching it. It's ironic."

"Uh-huh," Steph muttered around her spoon.

As the title "The Edge" faded from the screen, it revealed the face of host Morgan Edge...wrapped in writhing, thorny vines, with one eye swollen shut, and a good ten feet closer to the camera than was normal. The pundit cleared his throat nervously. "Good afternoon, Edgelords. Before we begin our show tonight, I...er, have an update on a previous story." The vines shifted and tensed, raising him closer to the camera. He winced.

"So, during my last show, I wondered out loud about whether the...rumored romantic relationship between Gotham City supercriminals 'Harley Quinn' and 'Poison Ivy' might potentially have been a fabrication for the sake of publicity, and cited the former's connection to fellow Gotham supercriminal 'the Joker' and the latter's well-documented seduction of men for criminal purposes as evidence for that possibility." He paused to lick at his split lip, pretty much the only physical action he could undertake, trussed up as he currently was, and the vines around his throat began to tighten.

"I have since been informed that..." He cleared his throat and glanced down at a piece of notebook paper just barely visible at the bottom of the screen. "...that 'Harley and Ivy are head-over-heels in love, romantic styles, and not only do they f*** all the time, but the sex is amazing. Like, mind-blowing. Like, you losers wouldn't even know.' Furthermore..." He paused nervously, and a flash of a bobbing blond pigtail was visible as its owner leaned in to whisper in his ear. He gulped. "Furthermore, 'anyone who tries to say they're just friends or any bigoted s*** like that will get what their homophobic ass f***ing deserves.'"

As the vines dragged the whimpering host back from the camera, Tim turned to look at Steph, who was leaning over the back of the couch still eating her corn flakes. "So, should we tell..."

He gestured vaguely to the wall of bookcases, specifically at the one bookcase that looked exactly like all the other bookcases. Steph shrugged. "I mean, they're in Metropolis. So it's not really our jurisdiction, right?"

As a cursing, indignant Morgan Edge was lifted over his desk by botanical bondage gear to make room for Harley and Ivy to pose beneath him, arm in arm and beaming with love, Tim leaned over to steal the spoon. "Yeah, it's probably fine."


End file.
